The Story For Those Whose Never Got Told
by DaisyChayn
Summary: A modern tale of Hamlet. Sex, Drugs and the Contradiction of Love.
1. Prologue

**Little Author's note- **

**I'm sure you're a friend of mine for visiting this page; but if you're not, thanks, and I LOVE YOU, and please keep reading, because there is so much more to come.  
****My plan is to add a song for each chapter which you can play so you guys know what is going though my head as I write.  
The song for this is Spread Your Love by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club.**

**Copenhagen International Airport  
**The man across the bar had been watching me, I was certain of it, peering over the top of his horn rimmed glasses as though my blind spot succumbed to his bony physique. He had blonde hair, not natural of course, anyone who shared a likeness in age would have had the ruthless taunt of grey from years before, so I noted that he had money and was willing to splurge it (I assume) on unnecessarily intoxicating the roots of his hair. Slumped over the marble counter of Gray's, a soulless bar I was becoming rather partial to, he clutched the dry scotch in his hand like I held my carry-on bag; with a desperation I next noted bore an unattractive aura of necessity and comfort.  
I could have studied him further had he not looked up from a staring contest; the ice merrily bobbing in and out of the surface of his drink whilst his hand shook to keep the glass itself upright. He brought the glass to his mouth (in a way that could only be described as though he wore a red neon sign with the words 'fuck off' on his forehead) and let me know that he knew I was watching him by inclining his glass towards me.  
The pangs of familiarity shook me for a moment, and then it ocurred to me;

He'd also been on the plane journey I'd just had. He'd sat- and I use the term 'sat' loosely, we all perch our bottoms on the edges of our seats, in an attempt to avoid the overly helpful air whoress- a few rows ahead of me (which gave me the impression maybe he wasn't as well off as I'd assumed) in an economy seat, and had therefore endured the same incessant cough-sneeze, screaming, technology blaring minds of this generation.  
And then he did it. Let out, quite possibly, the most frustrating sound known to mankind. It was that sigh that did it. Overly-dramatic, unnecessary and irritating. God, so_ irritating_.

I got up quickly, whipped my shoulder bag across my torso, flipped my hair out of my face, slammed a £20 on the counter and stoutly left the bar. Suitcase teetering behind me, heels clacking against the white tiled floors of the airport I knew and loved, I attempted to get away as quickly (and simultaneously retaining as much dignity) as possible.

_Of course_ he followed me.

It was_ guaranteed_ he would follow me.

I mean, there wouldn't _be_ a story if he hadn't followed me.


	2. Chapter One

**Author's note- You came back? That makes me love you more!  
****Song: You're a Wolf- Sea Wolf**

**The Taxi  
**I catch a glimpse of Horatio watching me through the mirror. I probably shouldn't have snapped; hell, he was only doing his job, but the guy's voice makes the muscles in my jaw clench. Not to mention his eyebrows. And that stupid vacant, crooked smile.

"You okay, Ma'am?"

"Yes."

"You sure?" He said that last bit with a raised voice, patronising, like he wasn't half my age and a quarter of the wisdom.

"Yes"

"You look kinda pale" He was talking _at_ me. Not _with_ me. Enjoying the concept of a conversation. Not partaking in one. Not that I was in the condition to, myself.

"Well, so would you if you understood the importance of...of sun cream."

"Ma'am, we live in _Denmark"_

I couldn't be arsed to think of a witty retort. My brain was pulsating. The scotch left my throat dry.

"...And?"

'Are you drunk? It's like, two degrees outside. I've had the heating on full blast in this car for an hour. Your champagne has steam coming out of it'

"...Suit yourself, Horatio. How old are you anyway? You're like twelve."

"You should let yourself out in the sun. Soak up the Vitamin Ds. You know, that point where the sun hits the west turret of the palace. It's beautiful. You can practically ingest the rays-H-Hey!"

I pulled the little window which separates the driver portion of the taxi completely shut, muffling his voice. I relaxed back into my seat. Gargled with some mints. My eyes had the familiar concoction of the compulsion to close and the burning sensation when I complied.

In the end, I stuck on a little sleep mask to shut out the light, shook off my heels, hit the music button, and absorbed some Tchaikovsky. It was going to be a long journey.

He slammed his foot on the break and the car skidded to a halt.

"You _**what?**_"

"I said, I think I saw a ghost at the airport"

A few hours had gone by; I had sobered up enough to crave human interaction, and felt the guilt of shutting Horatio out, and so decided to converse with him my sightings at the bar.

"Again, you _**what?**_" He wiggled a stupid ugly eyebrow at me.

"You know, walking through walls. Being transparent. Floating"

His face drew a blank from what I could see from the mirror.

"...A ghost." I concluded.

He let this settle for a moment, and then decided upon;

"I think you need some coffee"

It was pitch black outside now; really late. I'd lost my watch, but judging by the bags around Horatio's eyes, it has got to be around 4AM. I'd slept a little, but not enough to shake off what I'd seen. And the drinking hadn't helped much. We pulled into a rest stop, he filled up the Chrysler and I watched from a blackened window, making out his face under the light of the car behinds headlights. He then walked out towards the station, adjusted his tie a little and went to pay for the gas.

He arrived a minute later with a cup of coffee and three different types of magazines, all with the word 'beauty' in the title. I didn't bother to take them from him. He put them down on the seat beside me.

He then leant against the car door, rubbed his nose a little, and tried to deal rationally with my profanity.

"Okay, tell me this again, calmly. What did you actually _see?"_

"A _Ghost._ Look, how many times to I have to say this?"

"Okay, what did this-" The cold got to him, he then got into the car and sat next to me. I shimmied the magazines out from underneath him before he could sit down. He used little air quotes which made me feel silly and small "-_ghost-_ actually look like?"

I grimaced. He was freezing. Snow was spread over his shoulders and in his hair like some repulsive dandruff. Personal space was not quite his forte. Actually, I don't think anyone in the palace knew Horatio's forte. He was just too nice/persistent to be let go. I moved a little further away from him.

"Blonde hair. Horn-rimmed glasses. Suit and tie. Aura like he was holier-than-thou" I cast a flippant hand at this, trying to act nonchalant, like I wasn't acute aware of quite how increasingly preposterous I sounded to myself, and what I must sound like to him.

He pursed his lips now before he replied "Well, ma'am, don't take this the wrong way or nothing, but, it sounds a lot like your late husband"

"Don't be so absurd. He does not sound remotely like my..."

He watched me through a pair of raised eyebrows.

"...Shit"

"Shit." He agreed. "Have you tried therapy, ma'am?"

"...I'll take that coffee now"

He handed me the steaming cup. I brought it to my lips. It tasted delicious. Warmed up my insides. I hadn't realised how cold I was. The dose of caffeine was welcome and sent my mind into a frenzy, before the necessity of sleep took over, numbing it out.

It _had_ been him. I had seen my late husband. The one that was supposed to be dead and buried.

'Take me _home,_ Horatio. I want to go _home_' my voice broke on that last bit. He turned away with the awkwardness of my tears, slammed the car door shut and returned to the driver's seat.

'I'm on it, ma'am' he whispered, with his back to me.

I let the tears flow now, hot and wet, onto the double page spread of a 'Beauty-NOW!' magazine.


	3. Marxa and Barni

**Authors note: Thanks for reading this! The idea behind the Girl in the Black Cloak and Pale Girl is that they are two guardian angels (and I use the term 'angels' lightly) sort of based upon the characters like Oberon and Titania etc from a Midsummer Night's Dream. You should also be aware that certain Shakespearian characters will crop up now and then making various cameos. I hope you have as much reading as I had when writing.  
Song to be played: Secret by The Pierces**

"How do you know that he'll be here?"

The two girls stood, leaning nonchalantly against the cool brick barrier in front.

"He said that she'd be here"

"Oh _he _said she would be here. So he _must_ be right then."

The pale girl pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows in a testing manner. The girl in the black hood turned with the jolt of that uncharacteristic sarcasm, to face the pale girl and looked her square in the eyes. The pale girl inhaled sharply, instinct fighting against her conscious mind, and in doing so, choke on the piece of gum she was chewing. She coughed violently, eyes wide, pupils tightened, straining. She leant over the wall and spluttered, lips mumbling and convulsing, clawing at her throat manically and desperate.

The girl in the Black Hood watched this, the smallest hint of a smile playing with the corners of her lips. Once satisfied, she drew out her arm and elbowed the girl hard between her ribs: calmly, but with enough force to break the two ribs which had the misfortune to be set in that particular area.

The gum flew out of her mouth like a bullet, straight over the edge of the wall. The two girls watched this for a moment, mesmerised, the moment solely ruined by the grunts and coughs of the pale girl, as the gum plummeted into the streets below.

Once the nonchalance had settled itself again, the pale girl turned and slid down the side of the brick wall, leaving a trail of white as her skin skimmed the jagged brickwork. The girl in the Black hood sat down next to her, cross legged, her cloak covering her body exposing little flesh than the tips of her fingers and her bare feet.

"You broke my ribs."

"Yeah?"

"You broke _my _ribs."

"Yeah?"

"You know how much it_ costs _to replace those? I-"

"Oh for God's sake"

The Girl in the Black Hood reached under her cloak, a look of concentration danced over her face for a moment, stoutly producing a thin red stick-like object. She rammed it into the pale girls chest with a swift movement and the girl flinched, then sat bolt upright.

"Thanks" She spoke gratefully, but with an element of sarcasm so subtle that even the pale girl herself would have struggled to notice. She stretched out her arms and rolled her torso from side to side, and ran her hand over her stomach.

"Whatever. I've got plenty to spare."

"I sincerely hope you don't have Hepatitis."

"Only if you gave it to me first."

The pale girl laughed, and then her face dropped as she thought back to if she actually _had_ contracted it from somewhere.

A while passed when the girls didn't say anything, but by the time the Girl in the Black Hood found who they were looking for, the sun had set and the familiar black darkness they knew and loved had nestled them.

"There she is. Let's go"

The girl in the Black Hood, who was now sat on the wall, shifted into a crouch position and jumped into the street below.

The pale girl watched, elbow propping up her wary head, and sighed dreamily.

Then she promptly turned on her heel and kicked in the fire exit.

The Pale Girl reached the Girl in the Black Cloak a little later. The girl had been propped against the brick wall beside a few dumpsters with some force, her spine jutted out to meet the friction of the stone behind; head lolled from an unnatural sitting position, GBC leering over her.

"How is she?" Pale Girl breathed.

"Don't know. Found her crying on the curb with her head between her knees"

"Did she say how she got here?"

"No. Only that she remembers running, and pain, then getting thrown from a van. I fixed the bleeding a little."

The most noticeable laceration across her stomach had been sewn together with some makeshift stitches, the skin partially taut around where impatience and lack of interest had taken over .

"..and the power going out." The girl added through blue lips, as if it was some factor of importance.

"She talks? Ask her if she saw any of their faces"

"Okay. Did you see any of their faces?"

"No...?" She retorted "the _power_ was out."

"Did she hear anything? Ask her if she heard anything."

Pale Girl leered over The Girl in the Black Hood, peering over her shoulder as The Girl in the Black Hood moved looked the girl directly into the eyes. There was a silence, and then;

"Did you hear anything?"

"Uh, nothing really, just the usual screams, and generic guffaw." The girl gestured pretentiously at this, talking with the one hand that wasn't crushed under her body. The Girl in the Black Hood found it hard to restrain herself from kicking the girl back into line.

Pale Girl effectively summed the mood up with;

"You know, for a main character role in this novel she's particularly useless"

"I know, we can't really leave her here though, this is one of Juliet's hotspots."

"Oh shit, yeah."

"Uh, hello? I'm right here...?"

"Oh God, we'll just take her back to the fucking apartment."

The Girl in the Black Hood grabbed the girl's back, and threaded her arms between the girls biceps so she was cradling her. The Pale Girl grabbed her feet and together they hoisted the girl up. Pale Girl had stood up far too quickly and had bent the spine back, the girl threw her head back and screamed bloody murder, throwing her torso upwards. Her knees straightened in their sockets, kicking her legs up and then kicking the pale girl in the chin, throwing her backwards until she landed against the dumpster, sliding slowly down to the bottom.

There was a moment where the situation was awkward for everybody, until Pale Girl dragged herself up from the ground and marched back to the two other girls, resumed position furiously, and commenced the journey in unanimous silence.

"WHAT? What is it?"

Pale Girl had been snorting for the majority of the journey and The Girl in the Black Hood was getting annoyed.

Pale Girl snorted again and The Girl in the Black Hood made them stop in their tracks.

"Alright. What the fuck is so funny?"

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I…"

"Yes? For the love of God, what is it?"

The Girl in the Black Hood watched her for a moment.

"Oh God, you can see up her skirt can't you?"

"Yep!" She grinned.

"That's gross"

"Yep."

"You're lucky she's unconscious"

"No, I'm lucky I charged my camera phone yesterday."

The Girl in the Black Hood looked at her disapprovingly and then exploded into laughter.

"Pervert."

"...Shut up."


End file.
